kornfandomcom-20200214-history
Albums
Korn Released on October 11, 1994 through Immortal/Epic Records Track list: #Blind (4:19) #Ball Tongue (4:29) #Need To (4:01) #Clown (4:37) #Divine (2:51) #Faget (5:49) #Shoots & Ladders (5:22) #Predictable (4:32) #Fake (4:50) #Lies (3:20) #Helmet in the Bush (4:02) #Daddy (17:31) (Includes hidden track "Michael & Geri", starting at 14:06) Life is Peachy Released on October 15, 1996 through Immortal/Epic Records Track list: #Twist (0:49) #Chi (3:54) #Lost (2:55) #Swallow (3:38) #Porno Creep (2:01) #Good God (3:20) #Mr. Rogers (5:10) #K@#Ø%! (3:02) #No Place To Hide (3:31) #Wicked (featuring Chino Moreno of Deftones) (4:00) (Ice Cube cover) #A.D.I.D.A.S. (2:32) #Lowrider (sung by Brian "Head" Welch) (0:58) (War cover) #Ass Itch (3:39) #Kill You (8:37) (Includes hidden track "Twist A Capella", starting at 7:35) Follow the Leader Released on August 18, 1998 through Immortal/Epic Records. Track list: The original release has tracks 1 through 12 consisting of 5 seconds of silence each, adding up to one minute of silence for a deceased fan of theirs, Justin, whom they met through Make a Wish Foundation. The songs proper begin at track 13. 13. It's On (4:28) 14. Freak On A Leash (4:15) 15. Got The Life (3:45) 16. Dead Bodies Everywhere (4:44) 17. Children Of The Korn (featuring Ice Cube) (3:52) 18. B.B.K. (3:56) 19. Pretty (4:12) 20. All In The Family (featuring Fred Durst of Limp Bizkit) (4:48) 21. Reclaim My Place (4:32) 22. Justin (4:17) 23. Seed (5:54) 24. Cameltosis (featuring Tre Hardson) (4:38) 25. My Gift To You (15:40) (Includes hidden track "Erache My Eye" by Cheech Marin, starting at 9:12) Issues Released on November 16, 1999 through Immortal Records Track list: #Dead (1:12) #Falling Away From Me (4:29) #Trash (3:27) #4U (1:42) #Beg For Me (3:53) #Make Me Bad (3:55) #It's Gonna Go Away (1:29) #Wake Up (4:07) #Am I Going Crazy (1:00) #Hey Daddy (3:44) #Somebody Someone (3:47) #No Way (4:07) #Let's Get This Party Started (3:41) #Wish You Could Be Me (1:07) #Counting (3:37) #Dirty (7:50) (Original release has this song ending at 3:43 followed by static till the end of the track) Untouchables Released on June 11, 2002 through Immortal/Epic Records. Track List: #Here To Stay (4:31) #Make Believe (4:37) #Blame (3:51) #Hollow Life (4:09) #Bottled Up Inside (4:00) #Thoughtless (4:32) #Hating (5:10) #One More Time (4:39) #Alone I Break (4:16) #Embrace (4:27) #Beat It Upright (4:15) #Wake Up Hate (3:12) #I'm Hiding (3:57) #No One's There (9:24) (Includes hidden track "Here To Stay (T-Ray Mix)", starting at 5:06) Take a Look in the Mirror Released on November 21, 2003 through Immortal/Epic Records. Track List: #Right Now (3:10) #Break Some Off (2:35) #Counting On Me (4:49) #Here It Comes Again (3:33) #Deep Inside (2:46) #Did My Time (4:04) #Everything I've Known (3:34) #Play Me (featuring Nas) (3:21) #Alive (4:29) #Let's Do This Now (3:18) #I'm Done (3:23) #Y'all Want A Single (3:17) #When Will This End (14:24) (Includes hidden track "One" (Metallica cover) as played during MTV Icon: Metallica, starting at 9:52) See You On The Other Side Released on December 6, 2005 through Virgin Records. Track list: #Twisted Transistor (4:12) #Politics (3:16) #Hypocrites (3:49) #Souvenir (3:50) #10 Or A 2-Way (4:41) #Throw Me Away (4:41) #Love Song (4:18) #Open Up (6:15) #Coming Undone (3:19) #Getting Off (3:25) #Liar (4:14) #For No One (3:37) #Seen It All (6:19) #Tearjerker (5:05) Special edition: 15. It's Me Again (3:35) 16. Eaten Up Inside (3:18) 17. Last Legal Drug (Le Petit Mort) (5:15) 18. Twisted Transistor (Dante Ross Mix) (3:29) 19. Twisted Transistor (Dummies Club Mix) (7:53) Untitled Released on July 31, 2007 through Virgin Records Track list: #Intro (1:57) #Starting Over (4:02) #Bitch We Got A Problem (3:22) #Evolution (3:37) #Hold On (3:06) #Kiss (4:10) #Do What They Say (4:17) #Ever Be (4:48) #Love And Luxury (3:00) #Innocent Bystander (3:28) #Killing (3:36) #Hushabye (3:52) #I Will Protect You (5:29) Deluxe edition: 14. Sing Sorrow (4:35) 15. Oberture Or Obituary (3:02) Remember Who You Are Released on July 13, 2010 through Roadrunner Records Track list: #Uber-Time (1:29) #Oildale (Leave Me Alone) (4:43) #Pop A Pill (4:00) #Fear Is A Place To Live (3:09) #Move On (3:48) #Lead The Parade (4:24) #Let The Guilt Go (3:56) #The Past (5:06) #Never Around (5:29) #Are You Ready To Live? (3:59) #Holding All These Lies (4:37) Special edition: 12. Trapped Underneath The Stairs (4:20) 13. People Pleaser (7:05) The Path of Totality Released on December 2, 2011 through Roadrunner Records Track list: #Chaos Lives In Everything (featuring Skrillex) (3:47) #Kill Mercy Within (featuring Noisia) (3:35) #My Wall (featuring Excision) (2:55) #Narcissistic Cannibal (featuring Skrillex and Kill The Noise) (3:10) #Illuminati (featuring Excision adn Downlink) (3:16) #Burn The Obedient (featuring Noisia) (2:38) #Sanctuary (featuring Downlink) (3:24) #Let's Go (featuring Noisia) (2:40) #Get Up! (featuring Skrillex) (3:42) #Way Too Far (featuring 12th Planet and Flinch) (3:49) #Bleeding Out (featuring Feed Me) (4:49) Special edition: 12. Fuels The Comedy (featuring Kill The Noise) (2:49) 13. Tension (featuring Excision, Datsik and Downlink) (3:56) The Paradigm Shift Released on October 8, 2013 through Prospect Park and Caroline Records Track List: #Prey For Me (3:35) #Love & Meth (4:03) #What We Do (4:07) #Spike In My Veins (4:24) #Mass Hysteria (4:04) #Paranoid And Aroused (3:35) #Never Never (3:41) #Punishment Time (4:00) #Lullaby For A Sadist (4:18) #Victimized (3:36) #It's All Wrong (3:31) Deluxe edition: 12. Wish I Wasn't Born Today (3:03) 13. Tell Me What You Want (3:02) 14. Die Another Day (3:45) The Serenity of Suffering Released on October 21, 2016 through Roadrunner Records Track list: # Insane (3:50) # Rotting in Vain (3:33) # Black is the Soul (4:01) # The Hating (4:22) # A Different World (featuring Corey Taylor of Slipknot and Stone Sour) (3:20) # Take Me (3:00) # Everything Falls Apart (4:17) # Die Yet Another Night (4:28) # When You're Not There (3:24) # Next In Line (3:28) # Please Come For Me (2:53) Deluxe Edition: 12. Baby (4:55) 13. Calling Me Too Soon (3:23) Category:Releases